The Wedding We Never Forgot
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: What will happen to Tony and Angela when she decides on her wedding day that she can't marry him?
1. Chapter 1

Angela stood in the hallway about to walk down the stairs when Jonathan walked out of his bedroom. Angela's eyes started to mist over.

"Don't cry mom." Jonathan said. Angela wiped her eyes as Mona grabbed her hand.

"You can do it Angela." Mona smiled at her.

"I love you mother." Mona nodded.

"Yeah yeah."

"Are you ready mom?" Jonathan asked and reached out for his mother's hand. Angela gently placed her hand in his. They walked down the stairs and over to the couch. Jonathan looked at Angela.

"I'll be back mom. Tony needed me outside." She nodded and sat down.

"Angela, we still need you to decide whether Jonathan is the best man or walks you down the aisle." Mona smiled and Angela was nearly in tears as she looked up at her. "What's the matter? What's wrong?" Angela sighed.

"I can't do it."

"What?"

"I can't marry Tony." Angela stood up and rushed up the stairs.

* * *

Tony was so excited as he stood outside with his son, son-in-law and the minister.

"Now Tony, do we need to have the talk?" Tony stared at Jonathan and scoffed.

"You give me the talk?" He pointed and Jonathan and then himself. "I gave you the talk."

"A lot has changed Tony." Jonathan responded. Tony stared at him and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at Hank.

"Get him away from me." Hank walked Jonathan away as Tony considered what Jonathan had said. Was he right? It had been a while since he and Marie had been together. But Angela and Marie were different people. Angela was independent and such a strong woman. She ran her own ad agency and was always up for whatever Tony asked her. That included becoming his wife. He couldn't wait to have her in his arms. She was always so warm and that's what Tony needed. He'd been alone almost fifteen years and was glad to finally have a woman to love him, even though he'd loved her for nearly ten years. He smiled. It was a beautiful day in Connecticut to get married. Just then, he turned in the driveway and faced the door as Mona stepped out. Tony saw the look on Mona's face and rushed over to her.

"Mona, what's going on?" The side door opened before Mona could speak. They both looked at the door as Sam walked over.

"Hi dad, Mona."

"What's going on?"

"Where's Angela's car?"

"The jaguar is out front. We parked it there so people could park in the driveway." Tony replied. "What's wrong?" Mona and Sam looked at each other before they looked at Tony. "What?" Mona sighed.

"This is hard Tony, but Angela said she couldn't marry you." Tony's jaw dropped.

"Can't marry me? Why?" Samantha and Mona shrugged.

"We aren't sure. She wouldn't talk to either of us. Angela ran up the stairs from Mona and when I came out of my room and tried to talk to her, she locked herself in the bathroom. So I went downstairs to find Mona just as confused as I was."

"Maybe she needs me to talk to her." Mona shook her head.

"I think you are the last person she should see right now. She's confused and I'm not sure why. I know she loves you." Mona stated. Just then, they heard a car engine and that jerked Tony's head.

"Where are the keys to Angela's jag?" Mona tilted her head.

"I thought they were on the table behind the couch."

"ANGELA!" Tony yelled as he rushed around the house. He got there just in time to see the "Just married" sign get smaller and smaller until it completely disappeared as she drove towards the highway.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony, Jonathan, Samantha, Mona and the minister walked into the living room.

"I don't think you'll be needing my services today." The minister said and walked out the door. Tony turned to Mona.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to find Angela?" He asked. Mona looked to Samantha and Jonathan.

"Samantha, I need you to go upstairs in Angela's bedroom and get me her portfolio. Jonathan, go into the office." Mona said. Samantha rushed up the stairs.

"Why would mom go to the office?" Jonathan asked.

"Just check Jonathan, please." Mona replied. He sighed.

"I don't know what good it's going to do." Jonathan responded as he walked out the door.

"Here, take my jeep." Tony tossed him the keys. Jonathan turned around to catch them, but had to pick them up off the floor because he wasn't able to grab them. Then he walked out the door. "I can't believe she'd do this." Tony said. Mona shook her head.

"I don't know what's going on with her," Mona stated, "she isn't acting like herself."

"Do you think she doesn't want to get married?" Tony questioned. Mona shook her head.

"She loves you Tony, I don't know why she's acting this way." Samantha rushed down the stairs.

"Here you go Mona." Mona grabbed it from her.

"What's it for?" Tony asked.

"Angela has all of her current clients in here. I'm going to call and see if she's talked to anybody lately. Something that would make her rush off like that."

"Call away." Tony responded handing her the phone.

* * *

When Jonathan got to the Bower Agency, he saw the door was unlocked. Angela wasn't usually so careless about locking the door. But if he remembered right, Mona was the last person out of the office the day before. He walked in and saw the front office was empty.

"Mom?" Jonathan asked. "_This is pointless,"_ he thought, "_I'm never going to find her here." _Jonathan sighed. "_Why am I here?"_ "Mom!" He walked into her office and saw the chair facing away from the door.

"Go home Jonathan," She said without looking to him, "no don't go home, and you can't tell Tony or Grandma that you saw me here."

"Why not?" She turned the chair around without standing up. Jonathan noticed that her eyes were puffy.

"I would rather you not tell anybody that I'm here. I need time to think about things, and having them here wouldn't help."

"Mom, Tony isn't dad."

"Jonathan, you are the last person I want to have this conversation with." She stood up and walked out of her office.

"You have to talk to me. I'm here and I'm not leaving." He responded. Angela looked at him.

"Jonathan! I can't believe you've speak that way to me. I raised you to have better manners than that."

"I'm sorry Mom, but you don't really have a choice. I'm right here in front of you. You need to say something. Why did you run off like that? Are you truly afraid that you are going to fail in this marriage?" Angela shook her head but she didn't say anything. "Tony's been here for eight years Mom. He isn't going to leave. He loves me. Tony loves YOU. And until a few hours ago, I thought you loved him too." Angela nodded and finally started to break down. There were tears in her eyes.

"I did," she paused, "I do. I love Tony more than anything."

"So why did you run away from the wedding? You drove into the city and didn't think about anybody but yourself!" Jonathan exclaimed. She whirled around and glared at him.

"Don't talk to me that way!"

"It's the truth Mom and you know it," Jonathan stated, "but if you'd rather stay here and sulk then I'll go. But remember that Tony may not be willing to wait for you forever. He's already had to wait eight years. He's really hurt and confused by your actions. If I were him I wouldn't forgive you." Jonathan stormed out of the office. Angela fell into Mona's chair behind the desk.

"If I were him, I wouldn't forgive me either." She said quietly.

**A/N: I want to thank my supporters- Dimples73, Sand N' Sable, Imaginer.012, Stayathomemum,Tangela13, GoldenGirlSherry, kirsty2765 and No-Rhyme-Just-Reason for their constant support. Without them, I probably would have quit writing a long time ago. Thank you all! Love ya guys! :) **


End file.
